Bone screws are used in the medical field for a variety of purposes. Typical uses for bone screws, also referred as bone anchors, include treating a bone fracture, attaching a corrective device to parts of a fractured bone in an area adjacent to the fracture, and attaching a corrective device to a group of bones, such as vertebrae of a spinal column.
Most known bone screws use a conventional screw design, i.e. a solid shank, with one or more external thread convolutions. The solid shank and external threads of the conventional bone screws can cause the bone screws to displace an undesirably large amount of bone when implanted. It is also known to use a corkscrew-style helical spike as a tissue anchor. The known corkscrew-style tissue anchors, when implanted, displace less bone than the conventional bone screws, but are generally not able to withstand high tensile loads without structural failure. European Patent No. 0 374 088 A1 discloses a bone screw having a twin-corkscrew design. In this twin-corkscrew design, which is formed by drilling a passage up through a screw having a solid shank and then machining out the material between the two corkscrews, the junction of the corkscrews with the shank is unlikely to be capable of structurally withstanding high tensile loads and repetitive fatigue loads. This structural weakness in the design of the screw in the EP 0 374 088 document is further compounded by the corkscrews having a larger overall diameter than the head of the screw where torque is applied.
One of the more challenging applications of a bone screw is implantation of the screw into the cancellous bone of a patient's spine or pelvis. For example, bone screws are frequently implanted into the cancellous bone of a patient's lumbar vertebrae during a spinal fixation procedure to correct scoliosis. Once implanted, the bone screws are used to mount suitable spinal fixation instrumentation, such as clamps, rods, and plates. Unfortunately, many of the known bone screws, such as those described above, can be susceptible to toggling in the vertebral body and can also pull out of the vertebral body due to the substantial forces on the screws from human body movement and muscle memory. In order to achieve a high pull-out resistance, it is known to thread a bone screw all of the way through a vertebrae and place a nut on the opposite side. However, use of such a nut increases the complexity of the surgical procedure.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for implantation into a bone in a patient's body in a minimally invasive endoscopic procedure, wherein the apparatus provides a platform for connecting spinal fixation instrumentation and, when implanted, is highly resistant to toggling in the bone and to being pulled out of the bone despite the substantial forces on the apparatus from human body movement and muscle memory.